Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices, such as optoelectronic light emission devices composed of III-V semiconductor materials, and their integration with other electronic devices.
Description of the Related Art
The dimensions of semiconductor field effect transistors (FETs) have been steadily shrinking over the last thirty years or so, as scaling to smaller dimensions leads to continuing device performance improvements. With increasing scaling of semiconductor devices, the interconnects have also been decreasing in size. Typically, as the interconnect size has decreased, the resistance of the interconnects has increased. With increased scaling of semiconductor devices leading to increased switching speeds, the obstruction to further performance enhancements is the speed at which data signals can be transmitted over interconnects. Optical interconnects are preferred over electrical interconnects in many cases. Monolithic integration of III-V light source on Si substrate offer advantages of easy fabrication, reduced packaging steps, high packing density, high design flexibilities, etc.